


heat (Olivia Hye & Choerry X Fem!Reader)

by louisxuitton



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jo Haseul & Im Yeojin Are Siblings, Major character death - Freeform, Minor BlackPink, Minor Character Death, Minor Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Itzy, Poly, cursing, fem!reader - Freeform, yeojin is underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisxuitton/pseuds/louisxuitton
Summary: “so why me?”Olivia and Choerry spared each other a glance, before looking back at the black haired girl.“if we knew-” Yerim started but was cut off by Hyejoo.“we would tell you”
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry X Reader, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye X Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

five years ago....

A long dark haired woman walked through the long dark corridor, her heeled boots clacking against the marble floor, her eyes held an unimaginable anger in them. But could you blame her ? These animals had stolen her most precious thing she held to her. 

Her daughter. 

Ha Jiyeon was only eight when her world took a turn, with the biggest plot twist of her life, not only had she just gotten control over her powers but now she had been kidnapped from her family and put into isolation. Jiyeon can’t even remember the last time she saw the light of day... or any light for that matter. However, that wouldn’t the now 10 year old in doing her damned best in finding the sound of her mother’s voice ringing in her head. 

‘jiyeon-ah. can you hear me?’

‘yes mama’

‘do you know where you are ?’

‘no mama... i'm scared’

‘don’t be mama’s on her way okay? just hold tight.’

‘please mama i miss you and youngie’

Jiyeon flinched as she heard more gunshots piercing through the air outside of the room she had been locked in, loosing the connection link with her mother. She closed her eyes tightly as a serious of cracks, crashes, gunshots, and whips tang throughout the air. Her fists were balled shut, her strength enough the draw blood from her palms. Loosing connection could only mean one thing...

“its okay Jiyeon” She reassured herself almost letting out a terrified scream when something hit the other side of the door roughly. Jiyeon shook her head as silent tears ran down her cheeks. The taste of salt left a bitter taste in her mouth seeing as her body was restrained, not even able to wipe her eyes dry. It was like she was being tortured with her fears. 

“Mama’s on her way” She whispered once more before she heard another boom against the door. Flinching, Jiyeon shut her eyes and counted to the highest number she could. It was a mechanism to cope with her fears, or thats what they told her. 

“Jiyeon?” a soft voice sounded. Jiyeon didn’t want to open her eyes, but she knew that voice from somewhere. 

“is she in there?” another voice came, this one was deeper than first. Yet, it still sounded familiar to Jiyeon. 

“i have no idea... stay back” the voice responded before there was a few thunks against the metal door, before it had been knocked down with one last kick. 

“that was kinda hot”

“shut up” 

Jiyeon forced one of her eyes open, although her vision was slightly blurry, she could make out two females, one with short blonde hair and the other with long brown hair. 

“Sana?” Jiyeon tried to speak but her voice came out hoarse and strained from the lack of water and the many times she screamed today. 

“Jiyeon!” The latter exclaimed with a bright smile as they both ran towards the child. Hastily unbuckling and unstrapping the restraints that were a little too tight for MoMo’s liking. 

“I swear if Soojung doesn’t rip his fucking throat out, I will” MoMo growled as her anger rose just from seeing the 10 year old so frightened and lonely. She looked traumatized in MoMo’s eyes, and that pissed her off. 

“I’m fine” Jiyeon rasped out before sniffling, wiping her eyes once her hands were freed. Jiyeon was drained to say the least. After seeing her saviors, her body went limp as she finally was able to let the tension in her slip away by little. But to Jiyeon, something was off. 

“Where’s my mom?” Jiyeon noticed how MoMo and Sana both tensed up before finishing the last restraints. Jiyeon stumbled off of the chair, almost falling face first if it wasn’t for MoMo slinging the girl onto her back. 

“She’s on the other side of the building, luckily we found you before anything could happen to you” Sana answered as she remembered her mentor yelling at her to leave the battlefield and search the building for her daughter. 

“I feel drowsy” Jiyeon mumbled against MoMo’s hair, her eyes drooping slightly which alarmed both Sana and MoMo. 

“Jiyeon you have to stay present okay! don’t close your eyes!” Sana demanded as her Momo raced out of the room and into the white hallway. Sana cursed as she remembered they were underground, turning around and grabbing MoMo’s hand. 

Both girls shut their eyes before opening them and appearing above ground. MoMo sent her partner a smirk causing Sana to blush slightly. The trio continued on their journey to the other side of the building, most of the workers here were already put down, so it wasn’t hard to make it back to the previous battlefield. 

“Sana!” a voiced yelled. The blonde whipped her head around and gasped as she found a sight she never thought she would see for many years to come. 

“Soojung !” Sana ran over to the older woman. She kneeled down next to the older, tears threatening to spill. 

“Where’s Jiyeon?” Soojung breathed out. Sana gestured MoMo to bring Jiyeon over to heartbreaking scene. Soojung was the strongest woman Sana knew, both mentally and physically. Seeing her like this, so weak and fragile. 

“I want you to look over her for me-”

“w-what? don’t say it as if-”

“i am”

“NO! DONT SAY THAT!” Sana yelled out while letting out the tears she was holding in. MoMo rubbed the younger’s back in a way to comfort her. 

“I need you both to look over her, make sure she doesn’t go in the wrong direction” Soojung was using the rest of the time she knew she had left to say this to her favorite students. 

“I only trust you two with my daughters life. Just help her through everything like a mother would” 

“I can’t replace you-”

“I’m not asking you to do that... please Sana”

Sana held on to the outstretched hand that belonged to Ha Soojung. Her second mother, her mentor, her inspiration. How was she supposed guide Jiyeon, who was more like her mother than the two liked to admit, without breaking into tears. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her” MoMo said trying not to get emotional herself. Soojung sent a weak smile to MoMo. 

“Its okay to cry MoMo... look after t-t-these t-two for me” Soojung could feel it coming so she quickly grabbed Jiyeon’s hand. The 10 year old having quickly passed out of exhaustion once she was saved. 

Soojung took whatever power she had left and transferred it into her daughter, already adding onto the strong power that Jiyeon held on her own. Whispering a small “i love you wolfie” to Jiyeon. Soojung took her last breath before Sana and Momo could both feel the connection link they had with their mentor break. 

Sana immediately broke out into sobs and Momo couldn’t help but let a stray tear fall down her expressionless face. Momo let out a ragged breath after a few moments, grabbing a hold of Jiyeon, carrying her bridal style. Momo glanced at her girlfriend, slightly pushing her with her knee. 

“I just need a moment... please” Sana sounded so fragile that it broke Momo’s heart. Momo left out of the room and the building, going straight the black range rover that was apparently supposed to be their escape car. 

Momo let out a amused chuckle at the memory of Soojung demanding that they use the Range Rover since it was Jiyeon’s favorite model. Placing Jiyeon into the back seat, Momo made her way into the driver’s seat. Patiently waiting for Sana to walk out. 

A few moments later Momo was woken up by the closing of the car door, Sana had entered the passenger side with a blank look in her usually bright eyes. Momo quietly took ahold of Sana’s hand, before sighing and driving off. 

What they didn’t notice was Jiyeon had woken when she felt a new power surging through her, however she could only hear a faint “i love you” from her mother before completely loosing connection with her. The young girl silently let her tears slip as she pretended to be asleep.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> present time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Awoken by the loud yells ringing throughout the small two flat. You groggily yet robotically stood up and made your way to the laundry room. Passing your sister, Chaeyoung, who ran past you and into the bathroom after the door had been opened.

You stifled a laugh as Chaeyoung practically shoved Tzuyu out of the bathroom. The youngest of you three had given you an puzzled look after the actions of Chaeyoung. 

“She’s so little but why is she so strong?” Tzuyu whined holding her arm, jumping when Chaeyoung punched the door from the other side. 

“I heard that brat!” Her voice was muffled due to the sound of the shower head. 

“Oh? mom said we have to leave early today since ma is going to the store a little earlier than planned” Tzuyu said giving you a dimpled smile. 

“Thanks Yu” You said before grabbing your clothes out of the dryer and heading back to your room. Fortunately for you, there was a bathroom in your room. 

It didn’t take you long to get ready, unlike your sisters, your routine was very simple. Maybe you had your powers to thank for that. You stood in front of the mirror and was met with the girl you had trained yourself to be in public.

‘remember Jiyeon. you can’t trust anybody’. You told yourself over and over again until the memory of... that... came back and you had to use everything in you to not break the mirror once again. yes, again. 

You turned your head at the sound of someone sighing and was met with someone you looked at as a mother. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t break that mirror” Momo sounded before muttering “again” under her breath, but you still heard it. 

“Yeah. Sorry” You said sheepishly not making eye contact. 

“c’mon breakfast is Mcdonald’s!” Momo cheered as she saw you smile slightly. She grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the room, using your powers to make your bag and phone fly into your hand like a magnet. 

“I will never get used to that” Momo muttered amused as you both headed out of the two flat and into the black Range Rover. 

“Morning Jiyeon” Sana smiled beautifully at you. She had ditched the brown for blonde a few years ago and just stuck with it. You remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was the same day Momo had decided to ditch the blonde for her natural jet black color. 

“Morning Sana” You sent her a smile, she was one of the 3 people you didn’t have to force a smile with. The other three being Momo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned slightly to see Chaeyoung offering you one of her airpods. 

“What’s this?”

“Dahyun made me playlist for today, you look like you need it more than i do” 

You thanked your younger sister before taking the airpod. The playlist actually wasn’t bad, you both nodded your head to the beat. Not mentioning how you had told Chaeyoung to share the whole playlist with you. 

It didn’t take long to reach school, by then you had pulled out a book, Chaeyoung was munching on the hash brown you given her, and Tzuyu was finishing up the homework she had forgotten to do the day before. Sana turned around in the driver’s seat, she held out three cards. 

“What are these?” Chaeyoung questioned as she received a card with her name on it in her favorite color. lilac. 

“Its for when you all wanna grab something to eat or go out after school” Sana said with a smile as Momo nodded silently next to her. 

“So... living necessities?” Tzuyu gave her parents a quizzical look. 

“you’re mother doesn’t like when you remind her that you won’t be living in our house any more” Momo quickly stepped in when she saw Sana’s smile falter slightly. 

“Way to go asshole” Chaeyoung muttered to the youngest. Tzuyu only rolled her eyes at her sister while you didn’t hesitate to leave the car. Opening the trunk and pulling out you and your sisters suitcases you stared at tinted windows and the family inside shivered lightly. 

“Its like she can see right through the window” Momo mumbled before they all piled out of the car. 

“Alright guys, I have work soon so we have to hurry, but you all promise to call every weekend?” Sana spoke trying not to get a little emotional.

“Promise” The trio said simultaneously, grabbing their respective suitcases. Hugs and I love you’s were passed between the five before Momo and Sana had to leave. 

“Well...” Tzuyu started.

“We have another 2 hours before classes start” Chaeyoung said pocketing her airpod case. 

“Who’s going first?” Tzuyu asked but was answered shortly after as you walked off to find your dorm room. 

“Ouch” Tzuyu pouted but didn’t let your silent leave affect her too much. 

Chaeyoung scoffed at her younger sister before rolling her eyes. “She’s on the other side of the building, that’s why she left so fast” Chaeyoung explained as she dragged Tzuyu towards their dorm building. 

It didn’t take you long to find your room number, you knocked on the door and heard a crash before someone got yelled at. Then the door opened, revealing a tall blonde smiling at you. 

“Hi! You must be Jiyeon?” You’d be lying if you said the female in front of you wasn’t one of the prettiest people you’ve seen in the world. That was saying a lot especially since you grew up with Tzuyu. 

“Yeah...” You said before looking into the dorm. The unknown girl seemed to remember something as her eyes lit up. 

“Oh! come in!” She pulled you into the dorm, she tried grabbing your bag of your shoulder but you grabbed her wrist and sent her a cold look. 

“Okay ouch” she rubbed her wrist and pouted once you let her go. You ignored her and walked further into the living room, there was a flat screen, a cream leather crouch, and a dining table with three chairs. 

‘looks like they forgot they were getting an extra roomate’ 

“Where’s my room?” You asked turning to face the blonde. 

“Nice to meet you too” She chuckled before pointing to the door at the end of the hall. She moved her outstretched hand towards you. 

“I’m Jinsol” 

You looked down at her hand then back to her face. Jinsol stood there awkwardly before coughing and retracting her hand. 

“Sorry. I don’t care for skin contact” You said looking away slightly guilty for the sadness radiating off of Jinsol. 

“Ah well I guess that can’t be helped” Jinsol smiled before slowly reaching for the handle of your suitcase. 

“At least let me help you” You sighed before walking past her, but not before thanking her. You were closed off but you weren’t rude. 

“I actually have classes soon, if you need anything my numbers on the fridge” Jinsol said as she placed your suitcase in you room, and dashing into her own. 

“Actually...” You called out. Jinsol paused and looked at you expectantly. “If you wouldn’t mind... I’d like to hoin you on you’re way to class” 

You regretted it as soon as it left your lips. Jinsol had the brightest smile as she clapped her hands and squealed. Trying her hardest to not trap you in a bear hug. You sighed and picked up your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. 

“Hey Jiyeon” Jinsol called out from her room. You sighed and walked across the hall, leaning on the doorway. “What’s your power?” 

“Why?” 

“I wanna know who i’m living with?” Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows as it came out more like a question than a statement. 

“Right... I have Omnikinesis” You shrugged nonchalantly as Jinsol gaped at you like a fish. 

“ITS LIKE WE WERE MEANT TO MEET!” Jinsol screamed. You rubbed your temples with a sigh, you could already feel the headache coming on. 

“Elaborate” 

“I have hydrokinesis! and our roommates also have similar powers, but i’ll let them tell you” Jinsol winked. 

You almost flinched as Jinsol dropped to the floor, searching for something under her bed. You would ask, but that was none of your business. 

“Ugh! why do you have to be lost today of all days!” Jinsol shouted in annoyance. 

“Jinsol? We have classes” You pointed out looking at the blue fish clock on her night stand. 

“Shit! its fine i’ll find it later” She mumbled while standing up. She dusted off her pants and something caught your eye. 

“Jinsol what were you looking for?” You asked. 

“What? Oh... my card for lunch” She said still skimming the room for it. You nodded before walking over to her closet. “What are you doing?” 

You ignored her and opened the closet and found a jean jacket in front of you. You unbuttoned the right pocket on the chest area and dug your hand into it. You smirked before pulling something out and closing the closet. 

Jinsol was still looking at you confused before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly at the sight of her royal blue debit card...

in your hand.


	3. three.

“Seriously ! you’re amazing” Jinsol rambled as you both made your way through the campus. You shook your head in amusement at the blonde. You wouldn’t admit it but Jinsol made it extremely easy to break your cold exterior. 

“Thanks” 

Jinsol turned towards you and reached to place her hand on your shoulder but stopped as soon as she saw the narrowing of your eyes. 

“Look... You don’t have to be all mean and broody with me” You snapped your head up at the taller with wide eyes. Jinsol chuckled at you before flipping her hair. 

“Please. I saw right through your little facade, perks of also having telepathy” Jinsol said tapping her head with a smug look. 

“Wow...” Was all you could say as you mentally cursed yourself for not being smart enough to put up a mental wall on your mind. Growing up with Sana and Chaeyoung made it extremely easy to learn how to put a mental barrier. Them being telepaths and all, they were always in your head. 

“Does this mean I can hug you now ?” 

“Don’t push it”

“JINSOL!!” a loud shriek came from about a mile away. You winced slightly but still caught the eye roll from Jinsol, who stopped to turn around. 

You could see a brown (almost burgundy) haired girl with bangs run up to the both of you. You squinted at the brightness and energy practically seeping out of the girl’s pores. 

“Yes Chuu?” 

“H-hi” She wheezed out as she finally made it up to you both, she hunched over with her hands on her knees. You had the urge to straighten her up, seeing as you were always told that after running its unhealthy to bend over, but decided against it. “I-I saw you... two walking a-and decided to say hi” She stammered still trying to catch her breath. 

“Right... This is—”

“Jiyeon right !?” Chuu asked smiling and holding her hand out but you ignored it. 

“Who are you?” You had never seen Chuu on campus, but you did take a year off of school, she’s probably just a new student but you weren’t taking that chance. 

“Jiyeon” Jinsol mumbled as she noticed Chuu’s face fall a little. The younger pulling her hand back and putting on another smile. 

“Kim Jiwoo. This is my second year... I heard a lot about you from Tzuyu and Yeri” Jiwoo introduced herself, she had heard you were quite cold and off putting. However, she wasn’t prepared for this. 

“Right... We have class so if you don’t mind-” You started but was quickly cut off by Jinsol. 

“We’ll see you at lunch! Bye Chuu!” Jinsol smiled and waved before dragging you towards the main building. 

“Please let me go” You spoke and Jinsol didn’t even spare you a glance as she asked you a question. 

“What class do you have ?” 

“Mr. Im” 

“Perfect. Me too” 

The rest of the way to class was silent, but you could tell something was bothering Jinsol. It bothered you a little but you remained silent on the matter, you had picked up that Jinsol was quite open with her emotions. Although, you couldn’t particularly relate... She would say something eventually... Right ?

You decided not to say anything but it had been two whole classes, and Jinsol’s attitude was starting to get to you. You had only known the girl for about 2 or 3 hours, yet she had figured you out faster than anybody had in the 2 years you had been here. You were about to say something when you felt someone staring at you from the other side of the room. 

The moment you turned your head, you saw nobody looking your way. Furrowing your eyebrows, you turned back to Jinsol. 

“So are you gonna tell me whats bothering you or are you gonna keep sulking?”

Jinsol hesitantly looked at you through her peripheral vision. She didn’t want any tension between you two, but she couldn’t hold in her words any longer. 

“I think you should apologize to Jiwoo...”

“And why’s that? I didn’t do anything to hurt her” 

“Well not physically-”

“Exactly so why do I have to apologize?” 

“Maybe cuz you hurt her feelings ?” You looked up at Jinsol quizzically. Not really understanding what she meant. 

“Elaborate” You said putting your pen down, your math equations could wait. Jinsol looked at you incredulously. She couldn’t believe her ears, were they deceiving her ? 

‘woah does jiyeon really not see that she hurt chuu’s feelings ?’ 

“Jinsol” You snapped at the blonde, taking her out of her daze. 

“Sorry... It just amazes me...” She trailed pouting her lips up with an intrigued expression. 

“Enlighten me” 

“You seriously didn’t see how hurt Jiwoo was after you didn’t shake her hand?” 

“Ummm... I wasn’t looking enough to pay attention to it?” You asked shrugging your shoulders before going back to the lesson. Jinsol scoffed but didn’t bother the subject anymore even after class let out and lunch time came around. 

It was when you were roughly pushed against the lockers by your collar, did Jinsol regret not trying to force you to apologize to Jiwoo. She saw those familiar glowing red eyes, and immediately stepped in. 

“Put her down” Jinsol spoke through gritted teeth, you could see her anger practically rising by the millisecond. 

“It’s fine Jinsol, I actually look forward to whats gonna come next” You smirked before making eye contact with the female in front of you. “Nice contacts”

The blonde holding you let out an annoyed growl as she pushed you further against the locker, you were sure the locker was dented seeing as you felt parts of it poking your back. 

“Are you Jiyeon?” 

“Depends on who’s asking” You shrugged nonchalantly as she gripped your shirt tighter. “Be easy, okay, this isn’t even my shirt” You whined already preparing for the headache Tzuyu was going to give you once she saw the wrinkles. 

“Does it look like i give a damn?” She growled. “I asked you a question”

“And I have an answer” You retorted as you looked at her hands expectantly. Her eyes were hard but she eased her grip and you roughly pushed her hands away. A glare taking over your features. “A pity it is that I don’t feel like giving it to you”

You went to walk away, but this one was persistent. She pulled you back by your shoulder but she wasn’t prepared for what was about to cole next. 

A black mist came from your palms and you transferred the black shadows into electricity. Shooting the black and, now, blue electric blast towards her. Hitting her right on the shoulder, She let out a painful groan as the impact was enough to send her flying down the hallway. 

“HOLY SHIT” A raspy and deep voice of a student sounded from her locker. 

Jinsol watched the whole scene with her mouth agape. She just saw her no good, ex girlfriend, Jungeun, get sent flying away by her new roommate. If that wasn’t enough to make her cheer silently for Jiyeon then she didn’t know what would. She ran up to you with a big grin on her face and her hand ready for a high five. 

Usually you would have ignored it but Jinsol already saw through you so what could harm in entertaining the girl? You rolled your eyes yet high-fived your roommate and continued your journey to the cafeteria. 

“Hey!” A voice shouted, you groaned internally before stopping in your steps. Looking over your shoulder your shoulder expectantly. “This isn’t over” 

“It is now” 

No other words were said as you walked away, Jinsol following close behind, not to mention the other student had ran away due to Jungeun’s glare. You felt a tap on your shoulder. 

“What?” 

“I just wanted to say that you’re hella cool for what you did back there! That bitch has been bullying my older sister for the past two months, and it’s weird cause they were really good friends—”

“Are you done?” You asked entering the packed and loud cafeteria. 

“I would’ve been if you didn’t cut me off” 

You could hear a loud cackle come from behind you, most likely from Jinsol. “I love this kid” She stated wiping a tear from laughter. You rolled your eyes as the three of you entered the line. 

“I’m not a kid!” You looked back but had to look down to see who was talking, noticing your look, who you learned from her bright orange notebook, was named Yeojin had raised her fist. “what are you looking at?” She faked jumped at you. 

“If I knew I would tell you” You snickered gesturing towards the girl who looked to be about 5’1. 

“You’re not very nice you know that ?”

“I don’t care” 

“Do you ever show any emotion?”

“Do you wanna keep talking and find out?” A familiar voice said from behind Yeojin asked. 

“Chae” You greeted. 

“Hey sis” She greeted back before joining into another conversation.

“What does she mean by that?” Yeojin whispered to Jinsol. 

“I wouldn’t wanna find out if i were you” Jinsol whispered back. 

After you had gotten your lunch and found a table to eat at in the back next to a window. You didn’t realize Yeojin was following you all the way to the table until you actually say down, Jinsol next to you and Yeojin in front of you. You looked at her impatiently while she just munched away mindlessly. 

“Yeojin” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you still here?” The whole table froze at that. It was only three of you but it felt like the air had gotten cold. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize... I’ll just get going” She spoke softly as she packed up her stuff and grabbed her tray. Once she stood up, you felt Jinsol kick your leg. You gave the blonde a blank look as she sent you a glare. 

“Chuu” she mouthed towards you and you ended up getting what she hinted at. You let out an annoyed, deep sigh before calling out to Yeojin, who hesitant spoke. 

“I’ll be faster-Sorry-” You cut her off. 

“Sit” Yeojin glanced warily between you and Jinsol, the latter giving her a nod with a bright smile, while you sported a bored yet annoyed glare. 

“I want my mom” She blurted catching you off guard. 

“What?” You asked while Jinsol doubled over as a rumbling laughter escaped her body. 

“Nothing” Yeojin answered taking her seat with a prideful smile. Truth be told, Yeojin already knew who both of you were, Jinsol was friends with her older sister, and you were one of - if not the best - power wielder on campus. 

You eyed the stranger girl before taking a bite out of your turkey and bacon wrapped sandwich. You nodded, you hadn’t had a bacon sandwich in forever, mostly cause you had them during school and you had to take a year off, it still tasted the same. 

You went to take another bite as you felt the same feeling you did in your previous class. That feeling that someone was watching you. Yet, when you looked over there was no one even bothering to look your way. You shrugged your shoulders but still kept alert in case anything happened unexpectedly. 

Across the Cafeteria...

“Are you gonna keep staring at her or are you actually gonna attempt to speak this year?” a crunchy voice said to their best friend. 

“You know I can’t...”

“Cause “daddy” said so? its about time you stop giving a shit what your parents think when they don’t think about you at all” 

“Watch it” The taller of the two growled down at her best friend. 

“I’m just saying... You heard what Taehyung said” 

“I know”

“Just don’t let what happened last time with...” The shorter trailed off as both of them looked down slightly. She sighed before putting her hand on the taller’s shoulder. 

“You let one get away, don’t let this one get away aswell”


	4. four.

You and Jinsol didn’t waist your time in returning to the dorms as soon as classes were finished for the day. You were finished for the day. Yeojin had worn you out during lunch. The first year was annoyingly talkative, and you had forced yourself to not make her stop talking. It didn’t help that Jinsol would give you pointed looks as soon as you even thought about harming Yeojin. 

Opening the room door, you and Jinsol were met with the smell of fried sausage and noodles. Music playing softly but loud enough to block any and all sound out in the small dormitory. 

Jinsol smiled and gave you an excited look. You raised your eyebrows at the taller’s actions but followed her into the kitchen. You were met with the sight of two girls making their way around the kitchen like clockwork. One had a slice of bread in one hand and a fork in the other, she was checking on the ramen. The other had purple hair and was frying sausages. 

You watched as Jinsol dropped her bag and walked over to the refrigerator grabbing a few cans of pop and some chips from the top cabinet. The two girls cooking had seen the blonde and turned to greet her. 

“You’re back late” The one eating bread stated. 

“Classes felt like they were dragging on... i’m sure Ms. Kim kept us for an extra five minutes” Jinsol tossed you a can once her roommates turned back around, luckily you were paying attention and caught it with ease. 

“Oh! the new roommate came by today” Jinsol spoke. The blonde sent you a sly smirk once she made eye contact with you. 

“Really! How did she look?” 

“Was she nice?” 

“Do you know what her powers are?”

“That’s personal Hyunjin” The purple haired girl said with an eyeroll. Okay so the one eating bread was named Hyunjin. 

“She’s our roommate Yerim, she’s gonna have to tell us sooner or later” Hyunjin retorted and turned the stove off. 

“You got a point” Yerim mumbled. She had caught the little chuckle that slipped through Jinsol’s lips. “What’s funny?” 

“Look behind you” 

Both Yerim and Hyunjin whipped around with wide eyes. They’re eyes landing on you standing with a blank look. Jinsol noticed the uneasiness coming from not only her roommates but you as well. 

“She’s nicer than she lets on” Jinsol said walking to stand next to you, she sent you a warming smile. You nodded your head in gratitude at the blonde, you sucked in a breath before looking to meet the four eyes. 

“Jiyeon... Ha Jiyeon” You introduced yourself. 

“Great. Another tsundere” Hyunjin sighed with an eyeroll, but the smile playing at her lips made you ease. A airy laugh caught your attention. Yerim had her hwnd covering her mouth and you could see her eyes turn into little crescents. You thought it was cute but erased the thought as quickly as it came. 

“What’s a tsundere?” You asked causing the three to stop laughing and gape at you. 

“Are you joking?” Jinsol asked and you shot her a pointed glare.

“Does it look like im joking?” 

“It just amazes me” 

“I heard you the first time” You rushed out. You knew Jinsol meant no harm, but her constant reminder that you don’t know basic stuff kinda hurt. Its not like you didn’t try understanding people... you just weren’t familiar with them. 

“Sorry” Jinsol winced. Yerim took notice of your discomfort and offered you a calming smile. 

“a tsundere is someone who gives of a cold facade but shows a warmer side to them as time goes by” Yerim spoke. 

“Thats nothing like me” You said. Hyunjin scoffed as Yerim just sent you a blinding smile. 

“That’s what they all say” She retorted before going to grab some bowls and forks. She turns back with a knowing look while raising the forks. 

“Everyone ready to eat? cause I’m starving” 

A few hours later...

Yerim just finished drying her hair, she assumed everyone was asleep. The four of them had spent the past hours just eating and talking, Jiyeon staying silent for most of the night.

Jiyeon intrigued Yerim. Yerim didn’t know why, but ever since she laid eyes on the older, she just can’t seem to get her out of her mind. Yerim knew she would playing a hopeless game in falling into her interest with Jiyeon. 

You didn’t seem like the type to date someone. Hell, you weren't even the type to like someone. The sound of water running in the kitchen made Yerim walk into the living room instead of her bedroom. 

She saw the figure of a shadow and walked into the kitchen. You were silently doing the dishes, trying not to wake up your roommates. Yerim let a soft smile fall on her face as she walked over to you. 

“Need help?” 

“No, but help yourself to sit and watch me” Jinsol had given you the heads up on the two unknown roommates. She had told you that Yerim was extremely clingy to everyone in the dorm, while Jinsol didn’t mind it, Hyunjin definitely wasn’t one to be cuddled randomly at 3 in the morning. Not that Yerim had to have physical contact, just being in someone’s presence was enough for the purple haired girl. 

Yerim nodded and hopped on the counter. Placing her head in her palm, she watched as you easily washed the remaining dishes. It took Yerim a few times to be able to wash the dishes without dropping something. Let's say she realized how big her mistakes were when Hyunjin fired a knife at her for breaking her yellow kitten designed bread bowl. 

“You seemed a little down during dinner...” Yerim was hesitant on speaking with you. She heard of what happened to Jungeun, and while Jungeun was her friend. The older had it coming, she decided to use violence so she got violence in return. 

“It’s nothing you should worry about”

Now that was a surprise. Yerim didn’t expect you to respond, but she more shocked to see you looking at her. Your eyes were softer than they usually were. However she could tell you weren’t comfortable completely letting your guard down as she saw some hesitation in your eyes. 

“Its about what happened earlier with Chuu isn’t it ?” 

“How did you-”

“I’m good friends with them, although i don’t condone violence...” Yerim mumbled something incoherently. You furrowed your eyebrows and leaned over a little to hear her better. 

“What did you say?” 

Yerim let out an annoyed huff and looked your way, she noticed how close you had gotten to her and felt her cheeks burn up. 

“I-I said she deserved it” Yerim cleared her throat so you could hear her better. You raised an eyebrow at the younger, seeing her cheeks go read.

“Are you cold?”

“Huh?” 

“Your cheeks are red” You pointed out to a confused Yerim. The girl in front of you let out a gasp, her hands flying up to her face. She hopped off the counter and ran to her room but not before yelling a goodnight your way. 

“All of them are crazy” You sighed and finished the dishes, making your way to your room and preparing for tomorrow.


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week later...

The students littering the halls of the school’s dormitory parted like red sea as their top student strode down the white hallway. The glare in her eyes was noticeable, and everyone knew not to mess with Ha Sooyoung when she was pissed. 

Inside dorm 12L, Jinsol was awoken by someone banging on the front door. The blonde flopped around her bed like a fish out of water, her body tangled in her covers. A loud thud came as you entered Jinsol’s room. 

“Are you okay?” You questioned to the girl on the floor. Jinsol shot you a thumbs up. Holding her hand out, you pulled her up with ease and she thanked you before another round of banging was heard. 

“I thought you fell” Jinsol mumbled and you whipped your head over to the taller. 

“I thought you were the one making noise” You stated before letting a yawn out. “I came to tell you shut up” 

Jinsol rolled her eyes and went to see who was at the door so early in the day. Well, it was early for Jinsol and Jiyeon, seeing as they didn’t have classes today. Opening the door, Jinsol was met with the sight of one of her old friends. She didn’t look happy. 

“Sooyo-”

“Where is it?” Sooyoung asked cutting Jinsol off and walking past her. 

“Wh- You can’t just walk in here!” Jinsol exclaimed pulling the brunette back, an annoyed look settle on her features. 

“Don’t change the subject Kim” Sooyoung growled impatiently tapping her fingers in her thigh. 

“Why are you here?” 

“A little birdie told me about the incident last week-”

“you still handle Jungeun’s dirt work huh?” 

“Maybe you should fuck off?” Soonyoung retorted. 

“Don’t forget who’s dorm your in” Jinsol’s eyes hardened as she held eye contact with Sooyoung. Neither letting up, until you walked in the living room.

“Jinsol. I thought we talked about how annoying you and your friends get-”

“She isn’t my friend” Jinsol spat, you looked at her amazed that she had cut you off. You looked over once you noticed that Jinsol was upset with whoever was at the door. 

“Then why is she here ?” You questioned looking between both Sooyoung and Jinsol. “Who are you?” 

“Who’s asking?” Sooyoung asked. You rolled your eyes at the unknown girl standing in your living room. 

“Have some respect” You said with a bored expression. Soonyoung scoffed before taking a good look at you. You raised your eyebrows, confused on why this girl was studying you. “Can I help you?” 

“Are you Jiyeon?” 

“Who’s asking?” You mocked with the tilt of your head. You saw the brunette grit her teeth, You smirked knowing you were getting to her. 

“The top student of this school. Now, Are you Jiyeon?” 

You gazed at Jinsol, waiting for her to give you any kind of help on what to tel this girl, but the blonde was sending daggers at Sooyoung. You sighed and turned your gaze back to the brunette. 

“What’s it to you?” 

“That’s all I needed to know” Sooyoung said nothing else as a burgundy mist came from her fingertips. You waited blankly at her attempt of an attack but as soon as she was about to attack, the door swung open. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” A familiar voice yelled. You were about to turn around but was caught of guard when a tight grip on your wrist pulled you back. You squirmed in the tight grip but whoever was holding you, only pulled you closer to their chest, their hold on you not loosening.

The view of purple hair was seen walking past you and up to Sooyoung. You wondered if whoever was holding you was your other roommate, hyunjin. You took a peak at the person, and was met with angry, and intimidating black eyes. 

“You should stop moving. I’m only gonna hold tighter” The girl said before looking back at the scene in front of you. 

“I don’t like being touched” You stated while testing the girls strength one more time. The girl just kept her arm wrapped around you, you got this warm feeling but pushed it to the back of your head.

“She really won’t let you go” another voice chimed from the other side of the girl. A blonde head peeked out. “I’m Chaewon” The girl had a soft, almost crunchy voice. 

“Jiyeon” You nodded. 

“Move Yerim” Sooyoung growled at the younger. 

“I get that your mad but violence doesn’t solve anything!” Yerim exclaimed. 

“I won’t repeat myself” Sooyoung said through gritted teeth. But Yerim wasn’t gonna back down so easily. Yerim balled her fist tightly, the purple hair started turning into purple and blue flames slowly. You furrowed your eyebrows, so Yerim had pyrokinesis. 

“You aren’t touching her” Yerim stated, you were a little shocked to say. You didn’t think Yerim, the dorms “serotonin drug”, could even get annoyed, let alone angry. 

Sooyoung scoffed and went to walk past Yerim, but the younger blocked her path. A low growl was heard from above you, You looked up and saw the once black eyes, glowing a faint red. 

‘why are they so protective? they barely know me ?’ 

“Move it bonfire” Sooyoung spat. This was taking longer than expected, its not like she wanted to kill Jiyeon. She just wanted to give her a little lesson. No one messes with her friends and gets away with it. 

“Go back. Jiwoo is probably looking for you” Chaewon spoke over her best friends shoulder. 

“Shut it pipesqueak” 

“She’s right” Jinsol interrupted. “She’s out if class, so leave” 

Soonyoung looked at the clock on the wall, cursing silently. She pushed past Yerim, purposefully bumping her shoulder. She turned her head towards you. 

“This isn’t over” With that she walked out of the dorm, the door slamming behind her. 

The room was quiet, you felt the girl, who was holding you, grip loosen and took the opportunity to break out of her grip. You held eye contact with her for a moment, you felt a certain tug in you. You subconsciously took a step towards her, which made her eyes soften. 

“I’m...” She trailed off, thinking if the right words to say. 

“O-liv-i-a” Chaewon sounded out for the taller. 

“Olivia... you can call me Olivia” Olivia finished. Jinsol snickered softly as she saw how awkward the two of you were. 

“Are you okay?” Yerim asked walking over to you. “She didn’t touch you did she?” 

“I’m fine” You rolled your eyes at Yerim. She smiled sheepishly at you, mumbling a sorry under her breath. You eyed the girl for a moment before ruffling her hair with a sigh. 

“Thank you” You said. Yerim’s head snapped up, a cheesy smile instantly taking over features. This is the Yerim you were used to. You noticed the smile Jinsol gave you and turned towards Chaewon and Olivia. 

“Th-”

“No need! its my job to follow this one around” Chaewon smiled and you couldn’t lie, she was extremely pretty. 

“We’ll see you later Yerim?” Olivia asked fixing the strap on her bag. 

“Wait, you guys are already leaving ?” Yerim pouted and Olivia immediately found a way to make her smile again. 

“We can stay” Olivia said while Chaewon nodded in agreement. 

“As long as you have pineapples!” Chaewon added on after a moment. You stifled a laugh at the shorter. 

It got quiet after you had laughed, it took a few moments for Jinsol to run up to you while screaming. She gripped your shoulders as you groaned annoyingly. 

“What what what?” you repeated until she finally stoped shaking you and screaming. It didn’t help that Yerim joined in on the screaming. 

“YOU LAUGHED” Jinsol shouted before pulling you into a hug. You grimaced before tapping her back. “too much”

“I’m full for the week” 

“NO JINSOL WHY WOULD YOU HUG HER!” Yerim shouted with a pout. 

“don’t blame me blame your giant puppy!” Jinsol retorted pointing at Olivia. 

“I’m not a dog” Olivia protested emotionlessly. 

“Same difference” Chaewon shrugged. 

“Now i can’t hug her for the rest of the week” Yerim whined, stomping like a child. 

“I’m confused” Olivia said. “I thought you didn’t like physical contact?” 

“Oh i don’t” You answered before watching Yerim and Jinsol argue. “I have a few exceptions” 

“You chose the most touchy-feely people I know as exceptions” You looked at Olivia, to see her already looking at you. 

“Maybe... that’s why i added a limit” You saw a strand of hair poking from Olivia’s ponytail and hesitantly reached out to fix it. You felt the same tug in your chest that you did earlier, you quickly removed your arm. 

“Thanks” Olivia sounded, her voice seemed to hold more life to those words than anything else she had said all day. 

Chaewon watched the duo, a smile creeping on her face as she silently cheered for the two. She hoped this one was the right one. She didn’t want her best friend to be sad again and she believed you and Yerim could do something to help with that. 

Let’s just hope she wasn’t wrong this time.


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik you all will have questions after this chapter and the previous one. don’t worry they’ll be answered soon ;). 
> 
> for now enjoy some hyejoo x jiyeon content.

When the laughter of Jinsol, Yerim and Chaewon, filled the room. Jiyeon thought she was free from the worrying that her roommates were feeling just an hour before. But, as expected for Jiyeon. Nothing good ever lasts when Hyunjin bursts through the door frantically with a brunette behind her both slightly out of breath. 

“Jesus Jin... Please stop running” The girl breathed out at Hyunjin who immediately found her way towards you. 

“Don’t” You said holding up your hand. Blocking her way from searching your body for any injuries. “She didn’t touch me” 

“Just being sure, Sooyoung is deadly by the touch” Hyunjin sighed. Her heart was still somewhat beating loudly. The brunette standing besides Hyunjin widens her eyes as she remembers why they had ran here in the first place. 

“How the hell did you manage to piss off Ha Sooyoung?” her voice was a deep, an extreme contrast from how she looked. 

“Who is she?” You eyed the brunette before letting your eyes fall on Hyunjin. A blush spread across Hyunjin’s cheek as she hid her face with her hair. 

“Jiyeon this is my best friend, Heejin” 

“More like girlfriend” You heard Olivia scoff under her breath, mumbling the words right after. You smirked, amusement laced on your features when you notice how both Hyunjin and Heejin blushed. 

“Well” You started, looking towards Heejin. “Are you?” 

“What?” 

“Her girlfriend” 

Jinsol was the first one to burst out in laughter at your question. It wasn’t funny, but it was always a shock when you were oblivious to everything. 

“What’s funny ?” You eyed down your blonde roommate. Jinsol raised her hands in defense at your cold stare. 

“Its just funny when you’re oblivious” Jinsol dared. A teasing glint in her eyes and a mischievous grin on her lips. 

“What are you talking about?” You felt a nudge on your shoulder and made eye contact with Olivia. 

“Read the room” Was the only thing that left her mouth, and it left you even more confused then before. You furrowed your eyebrows. 

“Wait. Are they not together?” You finally asked after a few moments, followed by Jinsol cackling in the background as Chaewon and Olivia explained the situation with hushed whispers. 

“Excuse her, she can seem a little-”

“She’s a perfect fit” Heejin sent Yerim a dorky smile and cutting off the younger’s words. Yerim’s eyes turned into crescent moons, everyone knew you were a perfect fit for your new dorm room. 

The outgoing, and chaotic trio needed to learn how to calm down and be serious sometimes. That’s where you came in. You settled them down when they got too much for you to handle, or when you were tired of getting noise complaints from the other students. 

“That’s what Jinsol told us on her first day” Hyunjin smiled softly as she recalled the memory of a few days ago, when the three got together in Hyunjin’s room after you fell asleep. 

“She seems a little put off though?” Heejin thought about using her powers on you, to get an answer as to why you seemed put off. But, that wouldn’t make her a very trustworthy person and she didn’t feel like dealing with the headache that came from using her power. 

“We never asked” Yerim shrugged. Heejin watched as Yerim watched you talk with Olivia, a soft smile replacing the cheesy one she wore just seconds ago. 

“I need food” Chaewon groaned. 

“PIZZA!” Olivia screamed her voice cracking slightly. She saw everyone’s eyes on her and cleared her throat while looking away. 

“I want pizza” This time her voice came out with a more serious and clear tone. You raised your eyebrows in amusement at the black haired girl. She looked embarrassed at her sudden outburst but seeing as no one else payed it any attention, neither did you. 

It took about 25 minutes for the pizzas to get here and you went to grab plates and cups as Jinsol paid for the food. You both met at the kitchen table and Jinsol took this opportunity since none of the other girls were around. 

“So...” She trailed off. You hummed letting her know you were listening. “You’ve warmed up to Olivia pretty quickly” 

You took in her words, and found yourself nodding along. You didn’t have an response to that, you didn’t particularly know why you had stayed by Olivia’s side all day. It just felt natural to be by her side. It confused you, however you had bigger problems to worry about than a cute girl. 

“You seem to like Chae and Heejin too” Jinsol added. You found yourself smiling as you could hear Chaewon and Heejin having a rap battle in the living room. 

“They seem trustworthy” You shrugged nonchalantly. “Plus you seem close with them and I trust your judgment” 

Jinsol couldn’t stop the smile growing by the second on her lips as she opened her arms wide. You looked at the space between her open arms with a raised eyebrow. You figured out what she wanted when she made grabby hands at you. 

With a sigh, you trudged over to the blonde and walked right into her arms. Her arms wrapped around you tightly and after a few seconds you could feel something wet on your shoulder. 

“Jinsol?” You called out, instinctively patting the girls back. 

“I’m sorry” She sniffled and pulled back while wiping her eyes. “I get emoti-”

“I know... Whats wrong?” 

Jinsol sensed your alarmed state and quickly shook her hands. “No! they’re happy tears” 

“Oh-”

“I’m glad you trust me Jiyeonie!” Jinsol hummed as she grabbed the cups and walked away, leaving you in the kitchen confused. You shook it off and made your way into the kitchen with the plates, taking your place between Olivia and Yerim. 

“Oli” Chaewon called out to her alpha. Olivia darted her eyes towards Chaewon as she reached for a slice of meat lovers pizza. “I kinda don’t feel like walking home” 

“You two don’t stay in the dorms?” You asked. Olivia shook her head no at you. 

“My parents prefer us where they can see us” Olivia rolled her eyes annoyed at just the thought of her alpha and her mother. You nodded your head, you understood the feeling of your parents helicoptering you. Sana’s worried side did that everyday, you were barely even aloud to play in the backyard with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu as children.

“You can guys can crash here” Yerim told her friends who sent thankful smiled her way. 

“Heejin you too” Jinsol added as she looked at her watch. “It’s too late for you to walk back”

“I planned on staying” Heejin laughed out, stealing Hyujin’s cheesy breadstick. 

“I CALL YERIM’S BED” Chaewon yelled out as she ran out of the living. “I’m going to shower!” A muffled yelled came after the shut of Yerim’s room door. 

“Guess I’m on the couch” Olivia scoffed at her best friend. You contemplated on a thought that had crossed your mind. You thought it was would be pushed back but it lingered in your mind, waiting for you to make a choice. You took in a deep breath while mentally preparing yourself for the question that was about to leave your mouth. 

“Wanna sleep in my room?”

‘there’s no taking that back jiyeon’

Olivia froze as she stared at you. She was in disbelief but she had a good way of showing it, She cleared her throat after realizing that you were waiting on her answer. 

“If you don’t mind” 

“Obviously she doesn’t! she asked!” Heejin called out from the kitchen. You could feel your cheeks heat up a little as you and Olivia made awkward eye contact. 

“Alright lovebirds!” Jinsol said clapping her hands, she stood up and dusted her pants off. 

“let’s clean this up, we don’t have classes tomorrow but i’m not staying up any longer than this” Jinsol grabbed herself a couple more slices of pizza and exited the living room with a piece sign. 

“Yeah I’m kinda tired” Hyunjin yawned, Yerim nodding along in agreement. It wasn’t long before it was just you and Olivia sitting on the couch. The younger was munching on her 7th piece of meat lovers pizza when she saw you looking at her with a raised brow. 

“What?” 

“Are you done?”

“Are you waiting on me?” It was Olivia’s turn to raise her eyebrow. 

“I-”

“I’m done” Olivia cut you off, saving you the embarrassment you were sure to face if you finished talking. She grabbed your trash along with her’s and threw it away. 

You stood by the hallway, patiently waiting for her to finish washing her hands. Tiredly walking towards your room, the both of you immediately fell on the bed. You closed your eyes for a few seconds to take a moment to yourself. Those seconds were shortly lived when Olivia asked if you had any clothes for her to sleep in before leaving to shower. 

Shortly after, she had came back in the room, her slick black ponytail was replaced with damp hair and her cold stare was replaced with sleepy eyes. You thought it was cute, you preferred this side of Olivia than the other side. 

“You’re staring” Olivia must’ve noticed your surprise, she turned around and faced you. “I’m a hybrid”

“Really?” Your voice went a little higher and you could feel the excitement bubbling in your stomach. Olivia nodded and went to sit down next to your laying figure on the bed. You had your pajamas on from earlier today, not even bothering to change. 

“I’m a wolf hybrid, hence my strength to hold you earlier and my heightened senses” She explained a little more. You nodded in understanding before speaking. 

“That’s why you’re so warm?” 

Olivia let out a airy chuckle, there was a ghost smile playing at the corner of her lips. For some reason unknown, you wanted to see her fully smile. 

“Yeah, its why i’m as you put it ‘so warm’” Olivia teased putting air quotation marks. You playfully pushed the younger, it wasn’t enough to make her move in even the slightest inch. You huffed in disbelief as Olivia sported a cocky grin. 

“Goodnight” You joked and started getting comfortable.

“Why? I actually don’t mind talking to you?” Olivia joked as she laid next to you. You rolled your eyes and turned away from her. You could fell the bed shift slightly before you felt warm breath on your ear. You shivered unconsciously and Olivia held back a laugh. 

“Goodnight Jiyeon” Olivia whispered before going to move back to her spot. You turned your head slightly, peaking at Olivia from over your shoulder. Olivia was currently on her phone, it looked like she was playing some kind of shooting game. 

Unconscious of what you were doing, you had found your way closer to the hybrid and rested your head near her shoulder. You had a clear view of the game she was playing, She currently had 5 kills and looked like she was hungry for more. 

“Are you having fun?” Olivia sounded from above you. You looked at her then back at the game with a low hum. “Are you cold?”

“Yes”

‘no you aren’t’

Olivia paused her game and lifted your head off of her shoulder, she wrapped one arm around you. Pulling you closer so both hands could play the game with no problems. You felt your cheeks heat up, you were pressed into Olivia’s side, you were so close that if you turned your head your nose would brush the skin of Olivia’s neck. 

You accidentally brushed her neck while fixing your position, you could’ve sworn you heard the younger shudder slightly. You raised an eyebrow and lifted your head slightly. 

“What was that?” You asked snickering. 

“Nothing” Olivia rushed out and pushed your head back down as she cursed under her breath after almost dying. 

You didn’t believe her one bit, so you decided to get answers yourself. You watched the female as she was engrossed in the game, you moved your head so that the tip of your nose was brushing over Olivia’s neck. You didn’t hear any sounds this time but you felt the girl tense up, neither of you noticed that she had gotten killed. 

You weren’t focusing on anything but the reactions coming from the younger. Olivia had her eyes closed and her hands tightly gripping her phone. She was trying to calm herself down from jumping Jiyeon right then and there. She couldn’t do that to Jiyeon, not yet. But, you were persistent on figuring out why the girl acted this way to a simple gesture. 

“Jiyeon” Olivia finally had calmed herself down, but that quickly went down the drain when you hummed, the vibrations sending a chill down her spine. She growled and snapped her eyes open as they showed a blood red color instead of the deep black they usually were. 

Pinning you down, so she was now hovering over you. You froze, not knowing what to do in this situation. You knew the way from how close you two that she definitely was the cause of the tugging you felt throughout the whole day. It was pulling you closer to her. 

‘why though? we’ve never met before today’

Olivia noticed your state and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were back to black. It seemed like you were both staring at each other for hours, until Olivia chose to break the silence. 

“I really wanna kiss you right now” It came out as a hushed whisper. 

“Why?” You asked causing the younger to roll her eyes. 

“Cause...” Olivia trailed off looking to the side. She thought about it for a second before shaking her head. 

“Does it really matter?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey Ji-HOLY SHIT!” Hyunjin yelled as she slammed your door close. “You know if you pln on doing it, you should lock the door!” 

“You should learn how to knock” You huffed out as Olivia removed herself from above of you. You opened your room door and shot Hyunjin a bored stare. It was silent for a few seconds while Hyunjin looked around awkwardly. 

“Is she rou-”

“What did you want Hyunjin?” You deadpanned. 

“Tape” Hyunjin smiled showing her dimple. You furrowed your eyebrows. 

“Why do you-”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to” Olivia spoke from behind you. She handed the tape that was sitting on your nightstand to your roommate. 

“Thanks” She ran off to her room but you could still see the faint blush on her cheeks. You shook your head and closed your door, you turned and bumped into Olivia. 

“Jesus” you muttered under your breath and walked around her to get to your bed. Olivia watched as you dozed off to sleep, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“I think you might be right about this one Chae” Olivia whispered to herself as she laid down next to you. 

In Yerim’s room, Chaewon was blindly drawing anything that came to her mind. She looked up at the moon with a relieved sigh. Before looking back at her drawing. A full moon, lit on fire, with a female staring up at it in awe. She smiled before gazing over at Yerim, who was sleeping soundlessly. 

“Of course. I’m always right Oli”


	7. seven.

Jiyeon was quietly yet quickly making her way through campus. She had got an early start, unlike Jinsol who didn’t have to attend classes until noon due to late testing. Hyunjin and Heejin had left out earlier than Jiyeon did, Heejin had ended up staying over longer than planned. Sleeping an extra two days at the dorm, Jiyeon kinda wished that Olivia and Chaewon had done the same but the two were called by Chaewon’s parents. 

That left Yerim, but the purple haired girl was nowhere to be seen when Jiyeon had woken up. Jiyeon thought about sending the younger a message on her whereabouts, but decided against it. 

So that’s how Jiyeon ended up walking to classes with her sister, Tzuyu. Jiyeon preferred spending time with Tzuyu than anyone else in her family. Tzuyu was the only one who didn’t bother watching over Jiyeon like a hawk. The youngest Hirai girl knew her older sister was strong enough to fend for herself. 

“How have your classes been ?” Jiyeon spoke, Tzuyu glanced up from her phone in surprise. Jiyeon never tried to make conversation before. 

“u-uhm its going okay” Tzuyu shrugged not really knowing what to say. 

“No one’s been bothering you or anything? right?” 

Tzuyu stopped for quick second but shook her head with an unconvincing smile. Jiyeon noticed the slight pause her sister took, should she comment on it was the question at hand. 

“Names” Was all that left Jiyeon’s mouth. Tzuyu knew she wasn’t getting out of this one, not without providing Jiyeon answers. 

“Their names....?” Tzuyu asked warily, pulling her fingers as she avoided her sister’s dark eyes. She felt the older becoming impatient and Tzuyu didn’t want to spoil Jiyeon’s mood more than it already was. 

“Tzuyu” Jiyeon called pulling Tzuyu out of her thoughts. Her sharp glare sent shivers down Tzuyu’s back, she wasn’t gonna ask again. 

“I can handle it” 

i don’t want you getting in trouble for me again, Tzuyu thought. 

“I’m sure of it” Jiyeon retorted, sarcasm lacing her voice. 

“You don’t need to worry about it-”

“You’re my little sister” Jiyeon cut her off. Tzuyu looked down, avoiding Jiyeon’s stare. “If you won’t tell me i’ll find out myself” 

Just as Jiyeon went to walk away, she was pulled back. Tzuyu had her hand wrapped around Jiyeon’s wrist tightly, almost like she was scared of what would happen to Jiyeon. 

“Okay... i’ll tell you. But please don’t do anything that’ll get you hurt” Jiyeon could see by the way Tzuyu but her lip to point where she almost drew blood. Jiyeon furrowed her eyebrows at her sister.

why was she so shaken up ? 

what exactly happened ?

It no longer mattered once Jiyeon saw a tear fall down Tzuyu’s cheek. Tzuyu almost never cried unless the emotions coursing in her head got too much. But this was different, this wasn’t Tzuyu’s gift making her so anxious. This was Tzuyu being scared of what would happen if she said a name. Jiyeon felt her blood boil as she saw Tzuyu quietly trying to stop her tears. 

“Tell me the names” Jiyeon’s eyes hardened, her voice was no longer void of emotion. All you could hear was roughness, sharpness, anger. “now” 

—

Jiyeon stalked through the school building. Her mind already working to figure out where the hell her target was. The students parted like the red sea as Ha Jiyeon stormed through the hallways with daggers in her eyes, anger in her blood and murder on her mind. 

She didn’t bother listening to Tzuyu’s story of what exactly happened. Jiyeon had sent the younger to her dorm. Sending a quick message to Jinsol about the arrival of her sister so she wouldn’t be reluctant on letting Tzuyu inside the dorm. 

Jinsol only knew that Tzuyu was coming over, she didn’t however, know that Jiyeon had sent Tzuyu over so she could handle business. Or thats what Tzuyu called it. So when Tzuyu had accidentally let it slip, Jinsol immediately called Yerim and Hyunjin. 

“What the hell do you want ?” Hyunjin’s voice came from one end of the phone.

“How can we help you?” Yerim’s voice sounded right after on the 3rd end. 

“Are you two at the school!?!” 

“Yeah” Hyunjin answered while both she and Yerim could feel something was wrong.

“Find Jiyeon! Her sister just told me she’s looking for Jungeun and Jiwoo” 

“What why is she looking for trouble !?” Hyunjin exclaimed as Yerim started. 

“That doesn’t sound like Jiyeon tho ? Purposely looking for a fight?”

“Idk her sister is crying, she looks scared and worried for Jiyeon... just find her before she does something stupid!” Jinsol exclaimed before hanging up abruptly. She tossed her phone mindlessly as she but her fingernails. Praying that Yerim or Hyunjin found Jiyeon before she got herself into trouble. 

Once Jinsol hung up the phone, Yerim clutched her device tightly before sending a knowing look in Chaewon’s direction. The blonde nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating on Hyejoo. 

what is it chae? 

jiyeon’s looking for a fight. stop her. 

Chaewon scoffed as Hyejoo didn’t even bother responding back. whipped, she thought with an eyeroll. She sent Yerim a thumbs up. The purple haired girl sent her a grateful smile before taking off in the direction of the gym room. 

Jiyeon burst through gym room doors, she had to practically threaten a student into getting Jungeun and Jiwoo’s class period. Luckily, Yeri had the same period but was on her way to the nurse. The younger felt bad for the student and told Jiyeon where the two were, mumbling something about how ‘they deserve what’s coming’ or something. 

Yeojin, who was trying her hardest to ignore Jungeun. The older kept throwing paper balls at her and Yeojin wanted so bad to just throw her freshly sharpened coloring pencil at her. Practically ran into Jiyeon’s body once she saw the upperclassman barge through the door. However, Yeojin paused when she saw Jiyeon’s strong glare sit on Jungeun, who sent Jiyeon a knowing smirk. 

“Jiyeon?” Yeojin called out, shaking Jiyeon’s arm to get her attention. 

“What?” 

Yeojin felt the same fear growing in her that she had felt the first time she met Ha Sooyoung. The two had the same merciless aura around them that made Yeojin think they were born to kill those who dared them. Yeojin followed her gaze once again, this time it wasn’t on Jungeun. No, this time it was on the number one student herself. 

huh. i wasn’t gonna fight with sooyoung... i guess i’m killing three birds with one stone today. 

“What are you doing here ?” Yeojin asked raising an eyebrow. though the fear slowly creeping in her kinda gave her a hint. 

“Business” Jiyeon said before walking out of Yeojin’s hold and straight for Jungeun. 

Sooyoung watched closely as Jiyeon ignored her fir Jungeun. She wondered why Jiyeon just didn’t come at her, but she remembered that Jiyeon had principles. She only fought those she had a problem with. Maybe she didn’t have a problem with Sooyoung ? But Sooyoung definitely had a problem with Jiyeon. 

Jungeun couldn’t even get a word out as Jiyeon walked up to her, slamming her against the wall behind her. Jiyeon opted for holding the blonde up by her throat, not the collar like Jungeun went for. Jungeun groaned lowly as she connected with the cement wall. Jiwoo, who was standing next to Sooyoung, let out a low gasp. 

Jiyeon smirked silently to herself as she heard Jiwoo’s gasp. “May I ask why your choking me?” Jungeun questioned. 

“I’m debating if I should kill you quickly or slowly” Jiyeon spoke, no emotion lacing her words this time. 

“Well that’s sweet of you-ow!” Jungeun shut up when she felt Jiyeon dig her fingernails into her skin. Jungeun just knew the marks of crescent moons would be littering her neck. 

“Don’t push it” Jiyeon growled before she heard the rumbling of something inside the gym. 

“Jiyeon watch out!” Yeojin yelled out as she saw branches zooming from the floor, tighten themselves around Jiyeon’s legs and arms. Forcing her to drop Jungeun, as her arms were restricted by her sides. 

Sooyoung glared at Yeojin, going to make her way over to the shorter. Until she was stopped by Jiyeon’s voice. 

“Hurt her and blondie isn’t gonna be the only one on my hit list” Jiyeon hissed out, her eyes locked on Jiwoo’s figure. 

“Funny how you think you’ll win this” Jungeun snarled. 

“How does your neck feel?” Jiyeon retorted. She must’ve hit a nerve or something seeing as she felt thorns suddenly prick her. Jiyeon chuckled as she sent a knowing look in Jiwoo’s direction. 

“You’re the one with the plants huh?” Jiyeon tugged at them to test their strength. They were pretty strong but Jiyeon was 100 times stronger.  
“Can’t wait to see how many of these i have to break before you get tired... i’m going for a world record” Jiyeon smirked once she saw Jiwoo’s eyes widen slightly. 

“You talk to much for me” Jungeun growled as her eyes turned red. She made her way to Jiyeon but didn’t even get to lay a finger on her as she was thrown across the gymnasium. All the students in the gymnasium quietly left out of the gym room, except Yeojin. 

Yeojin snuck a glance behind her to see a pink glow coming from Heejin’s fingertips. The girl looked up as she sensed eyes on her, sending a wink Yeojin’s way before going back to her task in getting everyone out of the gym. 

“And you move to slow for me” Hyunjin let put as she walked over to Jiyeon and looked at the plants with a snicker. 

“J-”

“Jinsol called you. I know” Jiyeon cut her off with an eyeroll. “Get her away from Yeojin” Jiyeon muttered as the both turned their heads in the direction of Yeojin and Sooyoung. 

“Yeojin” Hyunjin called out. “Leave” 

“What? No way!” Yeojin protested, she was staying to see this shit play out. 

“I won’t repeat myself” Hyunjin sent a glare in the younger’s direction. 

“Great we have something in common!” 

Hyunjin let out an annoyed groan and made eye contact with Jiwoo, who had her wide eyes on Jiyeon. Jiyeon was focusing on trying to get out of the branches and twigs. She could feel the thorns digging into her skin the more resistant she became. She winced lightly, but a certain crack in one of the branched made her smirk. Now she was getting somewhere.

i thought jiwoo’s plants were indestructible? 

Hyunjin watched in amazement as Jiyeon got her hand free, it was filled with thorns, blood slowly falling from each thorn stuck inside her skin. Hyunjin felt her rye bread from lunch start coming up when the thorns fell out of Jiyeon’s hands. 

Jiyeon’s wounds closed and a green gas flowed from her hands. making the branches deteriorate; the sight once the branches and plants were finally gone, making Hyunjin gasp as she carefully took a step towards Jiyeon. 

A low growl was heard from the second gymnasium exit. Yeojin snapped her head towards the sound as well as everyone else. Once they saw Hyejoo glaring at Jiwoo with blood red eyes, the eyes of an alpha. 

A low whistle was heard from Heejin, who had her arms folded over one another as she leaned against the gymnasium doors that she had closed. “You’ve gone and done it now”

Sooyoung took this opportunity to use her ability. She had made a long metal rod appear before tossing it to Jiwoo. Jiwoo widened her eyes at her girlfriend, before looking to Hyejoo. Jiwoo honestly didn’t want to hurt any of her old friends, honestly all she wanted was an apology. Jungeun’s temper was the one who threw everything out of proportion. 

“I wouldn’t do this if I were you” Another voice came once Jiwoo got into position. Jiwoo turned her head slightly to see Chaewon softly floating in the air.

“Chaewon” Jiwoo voiced softly, her features softening as the blonde came into view. 

“Hi Jiwoo” Chaewon greeted before meeting Hyejoo’s eyes. “Why are you doing this ? I know you don’t want to” 

“She came at us-”

“Jungeun rammed her into a locker her first day back and you keep bullying her sister” Chaewon stated boldly. “I can kinda see why” 

“Why are you fighting for her ? I thought we were friends” Jiwoo muttered the last part to herself but Hyejoo still heard it. 

“Friends don’t throw each other under the bus when shit goes down” Hyejoo snarled causing Jiwoo to flinch slightly at her tone. 

“You didn’t answer my question” 

silence. 

Jiwoo darted her eyes between Chaewom and Hyejoo, but neither of them provided Jiwoo with an answer to her question. Jiwoo scoffed before her eyes darkened. 

“I guess we really aren’t friends huh?” Her comment immediately put Hyejoo on alert. Dashing in front of Chaewon when Jiwoo swung the metal rod her. 

Hyejoo felt something wet on her cheek after taking the hit. She placed her hand on her cheek softly before pulling it back to see a red substance stuck to her fingertips. She felt her blood boil before charging at Jiwoo. 

Jungeun had finally found the strength to stand up. She saw Jiyeon had gotten out of her hold and Jiwoo was occupied with her own battle. Jungeun groaned in annoyance as she stood up straight and cracked her back. 

She didn’t get very far when Yerim appeared in front of Jiyeon, blocking Jungeun’s sight of her. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Hyunjin asked her roommate who was more focused of Jiyeon, who was slowly healing her wounds. 

“Let me help you” Yerim’s voice held no discussion for resistance, so Jiyeon just let the girl do her thing.

“Jinsol’s gonna have your ass when we get back” Yerim muttered before helping Jiyeon break the plants around her ankles. 

“Whatever” Jiyeon mumbled as she dusted herself off and silently made her in Jungeun’s direction. 

“You still want more?” Jungeun questioned raising an eyebrow. Jiyeon rolled her eyes and let the familiar black mist fall from her hands and feet. 

“Show me what you got” Jiyeon shrugged. Jungeun’s smirked and ran towards the other, Jiyeon stood still, calculating Jungeun’s moves. Dodging and blocking every hit. 

When Jungeun swung right, Jiyeon stepped back merely getting away from Jungeun, who sent a kick in her direction. Jiyeon quickly punched the girls inner thigh, making Jungeun crumble to the ground with a cry of pain. Jiyeon quietly waited as Jungeun stood back up. 

It was like a cycle of events. Jungeun would swing first only to end up on the ground. Jungeun huffed in annoyance, she hadn’t fought someone this tough since Sooyoung. Speaking of, Jungeun let her eyes wonder across the gymnasium. 

Jiwoo was occupied by Hyejoo and Chaewon, but it was clear that the older was loosing to the best friends. Jungeun rolled her eyes when she realized that Jiwoo was going easy on them. Her eyes darted over to Sooyoung, who was staring back at her. 

“Are you giving up?” Jungeun snapped her head over at Jiyeon.

“Over my dead body” The blonde growled out. 

“That can be arranged” Jiyeon’s voice sent chills down Yerim’s spine. She hated to admit it in this situation but that was kinda hot. 

“We’ll see about that one” 

“ENOUGH!” Sooyoung yelled out before Jungeun could charge at Jiyeon. Jiwoo immediately kicked Hyejoo off of her to stand up but she was pinned down by the wolf hybrid. 

“I remember telling you i would have your face in the ground before” Hyejoo sneered as Jiwoo struggled under her grip. 

“You all give me a headache” Sooyoung rubbed her temples as she felt herself getting dizzy. “Jungeun. Jiwoo. Let’s go” Was the last thing she said before walking out of the gymnasium, bumping Heejin on purpose. 

Jungeun held eye contact with Jiyeon a little longer. 

“I wouldn’t keep her waiting” Jiyeon said raising an eyebrow at the girl. Jungeun ignored her and went over to Jiwoo and Hyejoo. 

“Get off” Jungeun demanded. 

“And if I don’t ?” Hyejoo question sending a knowing look at Jungeun. 

“Olivia”

Hyejoo locked eyes with Jiyeon and felt her face soften. She looked back down at Jiwoo and leaned to mutter something in her ear. 

“This isn’t over”


	8. eight.

Jiyeon was quietly yet quickly making her way through campus. She had got an early start, unlike Jinsol who didn’t have to attend classes until noon due to late testing. Hyunjin and Heejin had left out earlier than Jiyeon did, Heejin had ended up staying over longer than planned. Sleeping an extra two days at the dorm, Jiyeon kinda wished that Olivia and Chaewon had done the same but the two were called by Chaewon’s parents. 

That left Yerim, but the purple haired girl was nowhere to be seen when Jiyeon had woken up. Jiyeon thought about sending the younger a message on her whereabouts, but decided against it. 

So that’s how Jiyeon ended up walking to classes with her sister, Tzuyu. Jiyeon preferred spending time with Tzuyu than anyone else in her family. Tzuyu was the only one who didn’t bother watching over Jiyeon like a hawk. The youngest Hirai girl knew her older sister was strong enough to fend for herself. 

“How have your classes been ?” Jiyeon spoke, Tzuyu glanced up from her phone in surprise. Jiyeon never tried to make conversation before. 

“u-uhm its going okay” Tzuyu shrugged not really knowing what to say. 

“No one’s been bothering you or anything? right?” 

Tzuyu stopped for quick second but shook her head with an unconvincing smile. Jiyeon noticed the slight pause her sister took, should she comment on it was the question at hand. 

“Names” Was all that left Jiyeon’s mouth. Tzuyu knew she wasn’t getting out of this one, not without providing Jiyeon answers. 

“Their names....?” Tzuyu asked warily, pulling her fingers as she avoided her sister’s dark eyes. She felt the older becoming impatient and Tzuyu didn’t want to spoil Jiyeon’s mood more than it already was. 

“Tzuyu” Jiyeon called pulling Tzuyu out of her thoughts. Her sharp glare sent shivers down Tzuyu’s back, she wasn’t gonna ask again. 

“I can handle it” 

i don’t want you getting in trouble for me again, Tzuyu thought. 

“I’m sure of it” Jiyeon retorted, sarcasm lacing her voice. 

“You don’t need to worry about it-”

“You’re my little sister” Jiyeon cut her off. Tzuyu looked down, avoiding Jiyeon’s stare. “If you won’t tell me i’ll find out myself” 

Just as Jiyeon went to walk away, she was pulled back. Tzuyu had her hand wrapped around Jiyeon’s wrist tightly, almost like she was scared of what would happen to Jiyeon. 

“Okay... i’ll tell you. But please don’t do anything that’ll get you hurt” Jiyeon could see by the way Tzuyu but her lip to point where she almost drew blood. Jiyeon furrowed her eyebrows at her sister.

why was she so shaken up ? 

what exactly happened ?

It no longer mattered once Jiyeon saw a tear fall down Tzuyu’s cheek. Tzuyu almost never cried unless the emotions coursing in her head got too much. But this was different, this wasn’t Tzuyu’s gift making her so anxious. This was Tzuyu being scared of what would happen if she said a name. Jiyeon felt her blood boil as she saw Tzuyu quietly trying to stop her tears. 

“Tell me the names” Jiyeon’s eyes hardened, her voice was no longer void of emotion. All you could hear was roughness, sharpness, anger. “now” 

—

Jiyeon stalked through the school building. Her mind already working to figure out where the hell her target was. The students parted like the red sea as Ha Jiyeon stormed through the hallways with daggers in her eyes, anger in her blood and murder on her mind. 

She didn’t bother listening to Tzuyu’s story of what exactly happened. Jiyeon had sent the younger to her dorm. Sending a quick message to Jinsol about the arrival of her sister so she wouldn’t be reluctant on letting Tzuyu inside the dorm. 

Jinsol only knew that Tzuyu was coming over, she didn’t however, know that Jiyeon had sent Tzuyu over so she could handle business. Or thats what Tzuyu called it. So when Tzuyu had accidentally let it slip, Jinsol immediately called Yerim and Hyunjin. 

“What the hell do you want ?” Hyunjin’s voice came from one end of the phone.

“How can we help you?” Yerim’s voice sounded right after on the 3rd end. 

“Are you two at the school!?!” 

“Yeah” Hyunjin answered while both she and Yerim could feel something was wrong.

“Find Jiyeon! Her sister just told me she’s looking for Jungeun and Jiwoo” 

“What why is she looking for trouble !?” Hyunjin exclaimed as Yerim started. 

“That doesn’t sound like Jiyeon tho ? Purposely looking for a fight?”

“Idk her sister is crying, she looks scared and worried for Jiyeon... just find her before she does something stupid!” Jinsol exclaimed before hanging up abruptly. She tossed her phone mindlessly as she but her fingernails. Praying that Yerim or Hyunjin found Jiyeon before she got herself into trouble. 

Once Jinsol hung up the phone, Yerim clutched her device tightly before sending a knowing look in Chaewon’s direction. The blonde nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating on Hyejoo. 

what is it chae? 

jiyeon’s looking for a fight. stop her. 

Chaewon scoffed as Hyejoo didn’t even bother responding back. whipped, she thought with an eyeroll. She sent Yerim a thumbs up. The purple haired girl sent her a grateful smile before taking off in the direction of the gym room. 

Jiyeon burst through gym room doors, she had to practically threaten a student into getting Jungeun and Jiwoo’s class period. Luckily, Yeri had the same period but was on her way to the nurse. The younger felt bad for the student and told Jiyeon where the two were, mumbling something about how ‘they deserve what’s coming’ or something. 

Yeojin, who was trying her hardest to ignore Jungeun. The older kept throwing paper balls at her and Yeojin wanted so bad to just throw her freshly sharpened coloring pencil at her. Practically ran into Jiyeon’s body once she saw the upperclassman barge through the door. However, Yeojin paused when she saw Jiyeon’s strong glare sit on Jungeun, who sent Jiyeon a knowing smirk. 

“Jiyeon?” Yeojin called out, shaking Jiyeon’s arm to get her attention. 

“What?” 

Yeojin felt the same fear growing in her that she had felt the first time she met Ha Sooyoung. The two had the same merciless aura around them that made Yeojin think they were born to kill those who dared them. Yeojin followed her gaze once again, this time it wasn’t on Jungeun. No, this time it was on the number one student herself. 

huh. i wasn’t gonna fight with sooyoung... i guess i’m killing three birds with one stone today. 

“What are you doing here ?” Yeojin asked raising an eyebrow. though the fear slowly creeping in her kinda gave her a hint. 

“Business” Jiyeon said before walking out of Yeojin’s hold and straight for Jungeun. 

Sooyoung watched closely as Jiyeon ignored her fir Jungeun. She wondered why Jiyeon just didn’t come at her, but she remembered that Jiyeon had principles. She only fought those she had a problem with. Maybe she didn’t have a problem with Sooyoung ? But Sooyoung definitely had a problem with Jiyeon. 

Jungeun couldn’t even get a word out as Jiyeon walked up to her, slamming her against the wall behind her. Jiyeon opted for holding the blonde up by her throat, not the collar like Jungeun went for. Jungeun groaned lowly as she connected with the cement wall. Jiwoo, who was standing next to Sooyoung, let out a low gasp. 

Jiyeon smirked silently to herself as she heard Jiwoo’s gasp. “May I ask why your choking me?” Jungeun questioned. 

“I’m debating if I should kill you quickly or slowly” Jiyeon spoke, no emotion lacing her words this time. 

“Well that’s sweet of you-ow!” Jungeun shut up when she felt Jiyeon dig her fingernails into her skin. Jungeun just knew the marks of crescent moons would be littering her neck. 

“Don’t push it” Jiyeon growled before she heard the rumbling of something inside the gym. 

“Jiyeon watch out!” Yeojin yelled out as she saw branches zooming from the floor, tighten themselves around Jiyeon’s legs and arms. Forcing her to drop Jungeun, as her arms were restricted by her sides. 

Sooyoung glared at Yeojin, going to make her way over to the shorter. Until she was stopped by Jiyeon’s voice. 

“Hurt her and blondie isn’t gonna be the only one on my hit list” Jiyeon hissed out, her eyes locked on Jiwoo’s figure. 

“Funny how you think you’ll win this” Jungeun snarled. 

“How does your neck feel?” Jiyeon retorted. She must’ve hit a nerve or something seeing as she felt thorns suddenly prick her. Jiyeon chuckled as she sent a knowing look in Jiwoo’s direction. 

“You’re the one with the plants huh?” Jiyeon tugged at them to test their strength. They were pretty strong but Jiyeon was 100 times stronger.  
“Can’t wait to see how many of these i have to break before you get tired... i’m going for a world record” Jiyeon smirked once she saw Jiwoo’s eyes widen slightly. 

“You talk to much for me” Jungeun growled as her eyes turned red. She made her way to Jiyeon but didn’t even get to lay a finger on her as she was thrown across the gymnasium. All the students in the gymnasium quietly left out of the gym room, except Yeojin. 

Yeojin snuck a glance behind her to see a pink glow coming from Heejin’s fingertips. The girl looked up as she sensed eyes on her, sending a wink Yeojin’s way before going back to her task in getting everyone out of the gym. 

“And you move to slow for me” Hyunjin let put as she walked over to Jiyeon and looked at the plants with a snicker. 

“J-”

“Jinsol called you. I know” Jiyeon cut her off with an eyeroll. “Get her away from Yeojin” Jiyeon muttered as the both turned their heads in the direction of Yeojin and Sooyoung. 

“Yeojin” Hyunjin called out. “Leave” 

“What? No way!” Yeojin protested, she was staying to see this shit play out. 

“I won’t repeat myself” Hyunjin sent a glare in the younger’s direction. 

“Great we have something in common!” 

Hyunjin let out an annoyed groan and made eye contact with Jiwoo, who had her wide eyes on Jiyeon. Jiyeon was focusing on trying to get out of the branches and twigs. She could feel the thorns digging into her skin the more resistant she became. She winced lightly, but a certain crack in one of the branched made her smirk. Now she was getting somewhere.

i thought jiwoo’s plants were indestructible? 

Hyunjin watched in amazement as Jiyeon got her hand free, it was filled with thorns, blood slowly falling from each thorn stuck inside her skin. Hyunjin felt her rye bread from lunch start coming up when the thorns fell out of Jiyeon’s hands. 

Jiyeon’s wounds closed and a green gas flowed from her hands. making the branches deteriorate; the sight once the branches and plants were finally gone, making Hyunjin gasp as she carefully took a step towards Jiyeon. 

A low growl was heard from the second gymnasium exit. Yeojin snapped her head towards the sound as well as everyone else. Once they saw Hyejoo glaring at Jiwoo with blood red eyes, the eyes of an alpha. 

A low whistle was heard from Heejin, who had her arms folded over one another as she leaned against the gymnasium doors that she had closed. “You’ve gone and done it now”

Sooyoung took this opportunity to use her ability. She had made a long metal rod appear before tossing it to Jiwoo. Jiwoo widened her eyes at her girlfriend, before looking to Hyejoo. Jiwoo honestly didn’t want to hurt any of her old friends, honestly all she wanted was an apology. Jungeun’s temper was the one who threw everything out of proportion. 

“I wouldn’t do this if I were you” Another voice came once Jiwoo got into position. Jiwoo turned her head slightly to see Chaewon softly floating in the air.

“Chaewon” Jiwoo voiced softly, her features softening as the blonde came into view. 

“Hi Jiwoo” Chaewon greeted before meeting Hyejoo’s eyes. “Why are you doing this ? I know you don’t want to” 

“She came at us-”

“Jungeun rammed her into a locker her first day back and you keep bullying her sister” Chaewon stated boldly. “I can kinda see why” 

“Why are you fighting for her ? I thought we were friends” Jiwoo muttered the last part to herself but Hyejoo still heard it. 

“Friends don’t throw each other under the bus when shit goes down” Hyejoo snarled causing Jiwoo to flinch slightly at her tone. 

“You didn’t answer my question” 

silence. 

Jiwoo darted her eyes between Chaewom and Hyejoo, but neither of them provided Jiwoo with an answer to her question. Jiwoo scoffed before her eyes darkened. 

“I guess we really aren’t friends huh?” Her comment immediately put Hyejoo on alert. Dashing in front of Chaewon when Jiwoo swung the metal rod her. 

Hyejoo felt something wet on her cheek after taking the hit. She placed her hand on her cheek softly before pulling it back to see a red substance stuck to her fingertips. She felt her blood boil before charging at Jiwoo. 

Jungeun had finally found the strength to stand up. She saw Jiyeon had gotten out of her hold and Jiwoo was occupied with her own battle. Jungeun groaned in annoyance as she stood up straight and cracked her back. 

She didn’t get very far when Yerim appeared in front of Jiyeon, blocking Jungeun’s sight of her. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Hyunjin asked her roommate who was more focused of Jiyeon, who was slowly healing her wounds. 

“Let me help you” Yerim’s voice held no discussion for resistance, so Jiyeon just let the girl do her thing.

“Jinsol’s gonna have your ass when we get back” Yerim muttered before helping Jiyeon break the plants around her ankles. 

“Whatever” Jiyeon mumbled as she dusted herself off and silently made her in Jungeun’s direction. 

“You still want more?” Jungeun questioned raising an eyebrow. Jiyeon rolled her eyes and let the familiar black mist fall from her hands and feet. 

“Show me what you got” Jiyeon shrugged. Jungeun’s smirked and ran towards the other, Jiyeon stood still, calculating Jungeun’s moves. Dodging and blocking every hit. 

When Jungeun swung right, Jiyeon stepped back merely getting away from Jungeun, who sent a kick in her direction. Jiyeon quickly punched the girls inner thigh, making Jungeun crumble to the ground with a cry of pain. Jiyeon quietly waited as Jungeun stood back up. 

It was like a cycle of events. Jungeun would swing first only to end up on the ground. Jungeun huffed in annoyance, she hadn’t fought someone this tough since Sooyoung. Speaking of, Jungeun let her eyes wonder across the gymnasium. 

Jiwoo was occupied by Hyejoo and Chaewon, but it was clear that the older was loosing to the best friends. Jungeun rolled her eyes when she realized that Jiwoo was going easy on them. Her eyes darted over to Sooyoung, who was staring back at her. 

“Are you giving up?” Jungeun snapped her head over at Jiyeon.

“Over my dead body” The blonde growled out. 

“That can be arranged” Jiyeon’s voice sent chills down Yerim’s spine. She hated to admit it in this situation but that was kinda hot. 

“We’ll see about that one” 

“ENOUGH!” Sooyoung yelled out before Jungeun could charge at Jiyeon. Jiwoo immediately kicked Hyejoo off of her to stand up but she was pinned down by the wolf hybrid. 

“I remember telling you i would have your face in the ground before” Hyejoo sneered as Jiwoo struggled under her grip. 

“You all give me a headache” Sooyoung rubbed her temples as she felt herself getting dizzy. “Jungeun. Jiwoo. Let’s go” Was the last thing she said before walking out of the gymnasium, bumping Heejin on purpose. 

Jungeun held eye contact with Jiyeon a little longer. 

“I wouldn’t keep her waiting” Jiyeon said raising an eyebrow at the girl. Jungeun ignored her and went over to Jiwoo and Hyejoo. 

“Get off” Jungeun demanded. 

“And if I don’t ?” Hyejoo question sending a knowing look at Jungeun. 

“Olivia”

Hyejoo locked eyes with Jiyeon and felt her face soften. She looked back down at Jiwoo and leaned to mutter something in her ear. 

“This isn’t over”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!


End file.
